Beauty and the Wrecker (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast Cast: *Anastasia (Anastasia) as Belle *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as the Beast *Rasputin (Anastasia) as Gaston *Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Belle's Minions) *Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Belle's Friends) *Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) as themselves (Belle's Toys) *Tinkerbell and Friends (Disney Fairies) as themselves (Belle's Fairies) *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out) as themselves (Belle's Emotions) *Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as themselves (Belle's Girls) *Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony: The Movie) as themselves (Belle's Ponies) *Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (The Sword in the Stone, The Rescuers Down Under, Pinocchio, The Black Cauldron, Peter Pan, and The Iron Giant) as themselves (Belle's Boys) *Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as themselves (Belle's Kids) *Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Belle's Mothers) *Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Belle's Fathers) *Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) as themselves (Belle's Brothers and Sisters) *The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes: The Movie) as themselves (Belle's Grandfathers) *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats) as themselves (Belle's Cats) *Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) as themselves (Belle's King and Queen) *Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp) as themselves (Belle's Dogs) *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) as themselves (Belle's Kids Einsteins) *Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag) as themselves (Belle's Little Brothers and Little Sisters) *Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada (Bee Movie, Home, Hotel Transylvania, and Big Hero 6) as themselves (Belle's Grandmothers) *Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet (Coco, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Home, Inside Out, and The Incredibles) as themselves (Belle's Little Kids) *The Various Villains (My Little Villains: The Movie) as themselves (Gaston's Minions) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere *Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) as Cogsworth *Mrs. Davis (Toy Story) as Mrs. Potts *Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Chip *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster *Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Wardrobe *King Neptune (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Stove *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Footstool *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) as Le'Fou *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as the Bimbettes *Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Maurice *Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Phillipe *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as Monsieur D'Arque *The Hyenas (The Lion King) as Wolves *Dimitri (Anastasia) as Prince Adam *The People of Pirates and the Forty Thieves (Peter Pan and Aladdin Series) as Gaston's The Angry Mob *Widow Tweed and Crysta (The Fox and the Hound and FernGully: The Last Rainforest) as Peddler Woman and Enchantress *Jak (Jak and Daxter) as Baker *Vladimir (Anastasia) as Bookseller *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere (Human) *Teenage Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Cogsworth (Human) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Footstool (Dog) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster (Human) *Pegasus (Hercules) as Himself (Belle's Eagle) Scenes: *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 2 - "Anastasia" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 3 - Anastasia Meets Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 4 - Derek's Invention *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 5 - Derek Gets Lost *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 6 - Derek Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 7 - Rasputin Proposes to Anastasia/"Anastasia (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 8 - Anastasia and her Others Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 9 - Anastasia and her Others's New Home *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 10 - "Rasputin" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 11 - Anastasia and her Others Meets Mrs. Davis, Andy Davis and Mindy *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 12 - Anastasia is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 13 - Anastasia and her Others Leaves Her Room/Anastasia Meets Hiro Hamada and Spongebob *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Anastasia Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 16 - Anastasia and her Others Runs Off/Wreck-It Ralph Fights the Hyenas *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 17 - Rasputin Plans a Scheme with *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Anastasia ("Something There") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 21 - Wreck-It Ralph Sets Anastasia and her Others Free *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 22 - Rasputin's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 24 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Gallery: Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Belle Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as the Beast Rasputin in Anastasia.jpg|Rasputin as Gaston Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet).jpg|Vanellope and the Disney Princesses as themselves (Belle's Minions) Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot).jpg|Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley as themselves (Belle's Friends) Woody and the Gang (Toy Story).jpg|Woody and the Gang as themselves (Belle's Toys) large (1).jpg|Tinkerbell and Friends as themselves (Belle's Fairies) Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out).jpg|Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong as themselves (Belle's Emotions) Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody as themselves (Belle's Girls) Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony - The Movie).png|Spike and the Ponies as themselves (Belle's Ponies) Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth as themselves (Belle's Boys) Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan).jpg|Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana as themselves (Belle's Kids) Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet).jpg|Akima, Shank and Yesss as themselves (Belle's Mothers) Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot).jpg|Cale, Shrek and Garrett as themselves (Belle's Fathers) Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug).png|Adrien and Marinette as themselves (Belle's Brother and Sister) The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes - The Movie).jpg|The Various Disney Princes as themselves (Belle's Grandfathers) Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats).jpg|Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz as themselves (Belle's Cats) Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince).jpg|Prince Hans and Princess Clara as themselves (Belle's King and Queen) Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews as themselves (Belle's Dogs) Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket as themselves (Belle's Kids Einsteins) Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag).jpg|Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales as themselves (Belle's Little Brother and Little Sister) Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada as themselves (Belle's Grandmothers) Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet as themselves (Belle's Little Kids) Mickey's House of Villains (146).jpg|The Various Villains as themselves (Gaston's Minions) Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Lumiere 27-spongebob-squarepants.w700.h700.jpg|Spongebob as Cogsworth Char_13236.jpg|Mrs. Davis as Mrs. Potts Toy story young andy.png|Andy Davis as Chip Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg Mindy spongebob.jpg|Mindy as Wardrobe King Neptune.jpg|King Neptune as Stove Courage Stunned.png|Courage as Footstool LotsoHugginBear.png|Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear as Le'Fou The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup).png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as the Bimbettes Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as Maurice Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Phillipe Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Monsieur D'Arque Hyenas.jpg|The Hyenas as Wolves Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as Prince Adam Hooks Pirates.jpg|The People of Pirates maxresdefault (5).jpg|and the Forty Thieves as Gaston's The Angry Mob Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Peddler Woman Crysta does her puppy look.gif|Crysta as Enchantress Jak 3 ending.jpg|Jak as Baker Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir as Bookseller Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Lumiere (Human) Andy.jpg|Teenage Andy Davis as Cogsworth (Human) Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and Guess Who.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Footstool (Dog) Honey Lemon 2.png|Honey Lemon as Feather Duster (Human) Pegasus Hercules.jpg|Pegasus as Himself (Belle's Eagle) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:DragonRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Fox Animation Studios Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Disney Junior Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Toon City Animation Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Lionsgate Category:Allspark Pictures Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Category:Entertainment One Films Category:Nickelodeon Movie Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Movies Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Movie Spoof Category:Nickelodeon Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Studios Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Pixar Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof Category:DreamWorks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation